Shinobi Ryuu/System
With the aspiration to restore your dying clan to its former glory, you must rectify the internal issues, develop the village, raise reputation, make yourself known to the regional lords, and annihilate those who stand in your way. Basic Gameplay As stated before, Shinobi Ryuu is a simulation game that focuses on managing your fellow ninja as well as the village. Throughout the events in-game, you may choose to serve regional lord of your wish. Managing ninjas involve hiring unaffiliated ninja, develop ninja on your own, take away other clans' ninjas, and deploy them on missions. Main Interface center|thumb|230px|Main Interface Basically the first screen you will always see in every passing turn. The map shown in the middle of the screen represents the current state of the land, with every regional lord trying to usurp each other and claim territories as the story progresses. Information is displayed on the right top, from top to bottom: * Turn count * Total active units | Total shinobi fledglings under your care/limit * Money * Net income that could change in every turn as determined by your productivity and activity Additionally, the main actions are listed on the bottom left, from left to right: * Mission Selection * Develop Shinobi Fledglings * Village Development * Intelligence Reports Mission Selection :Main article: Skills Develop Shinobi Fledglings :Main article: Training Please refer to the main article to see the list of training applicable to ninja fledglings. The purest way to recruit your own ninja. Basically investing your resources and time to develop ninjas to your needs. In order to get more training unlocked for your future ninjas, you need to install certain facilities within the village, which costs quite a sum. Not to count that applying training for the sake of the fledglings' development will take away your income every turn. If you are patient and are willing to cough up a fortune for it, you will have possibly the strongest recruit with potential to be even better than most of your default ninjas. To start develop your own fledgling, you have to do it via "Search for Ninja Egg/fledgling" (忍者の卵探し) mission, costs 500G and takes 3 turns. After the training is completed, your trained ninja will be eligible to recruit via "Recruit Ninja Egg/fledgling" (卵から中忍を選ぷ), costs 0G and 1 turn. However, many players agree that it takes too much time and resources to reach and that it is not worth much as your default ninjas could also get stronger if leveled up properly. With that being said, it is encouraged to use this feature only if you, as stated before, are patient and have extra resources to spend. Village Development :Main article: Facilities Facilities are listed in the above link. Please navigate to said page in case you need assistance in knowing which building does what. Facilities are important for the sake of the village's longevity. Certain training options will only be unlocked if you have the right facilities installed. Some facilities, like Farm Field and Store, generate income per turn, which is a must have for every playthrough. General Tips * Plan your deployment strategy properly. All missions have numbers that indicate how many turns are required to complete it; that is the starting point. * Save often. ** In case your unit botched an important mission, you might want to reload and see if you could get a better result. * Your units are important assets. Avoid injuring them, let alone letting them die. Reload if you must. * Don't ever ignore village defense just because conflicts don't occur often and avoidable. Always have combat-adapts units to guard the village. * To improve efficiency and productivity, always have at least two Hot Springs in the village. ** More on the productivity, install as many income-manufacturer facilities like Field Farm as many as possible and put them far away from possible intruders' spawning spots. Category:Shinobi Ryuu